


Save the bees.

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Drabble, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: The world needs Sherlock Holmes, the infamous consulting detective, but he is not there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Save the bees.

It all began when the bees started disappearing.

The stories covered by the media concerned the lack of flowers for pollination; the bees were disappearing fast and something needed to be done.

The emails slowly trickled in at first, and he barely noticed them: they were just another part of his old life, from when he used to live in a small flat on Baker Street, NW1.

The occasional emails regarding a cheating spouse or stolen possessions were nothing out of the ordinary. He would barely look at them before swiftly deleting what he couldn’t - and didn’t _want_ to - help with.

Within a month after he first saw the story on the news, his inbox was flooded with queries and demands, urging him to do something.

They all wanted Sherlock Holmes to solve the mystery of the disappearing bees.

But he hadn’t heard from his old flatmate in years. Until now the world had all but forgotten about their favourite consulting detective. He had faded away into the background and for the first time in years, John Watson wondered what Sherlock Holmes was doing.


End file.
